


mint coffee

by Bakeneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko/pseuds/Bakeneko
Summary: A little Destiel thing from Sam's perspective.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	mint coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [мятный кофе](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608713) by basicspaced. 



> The author's style of writing is saved during the translation.

i was awakened by a low, unintelligible murmur, and without even trying to figure out what it was, i tried to go back to sleep. the motel rotten mattress was uncomfortable, and the sheet was constantly rolling down. but after lying there for a few minutes, I unstuck my sleepy eyes.

dean was in the bed across from me, and I saw him: sleeping restlessly, he seemed to shudder in the night's tears. he was tossing and turning and talking quietly in his sleep, I couldn't make out what he was saying... though I did hear a couple of "cas" and several more sobs. i didn't know he used to call him in his sleep.

sometimes dean didn't show, but every time cas died, he suffered unbearably. and he knew that he had to move on, not to fixate on one thing. but it hurt him very, very badly. he loves cas so much...

...we are a family, after all.

it is strange to see it like this: it is the backstage of that very "dean winchester", daring, strong and ready for anything.

suddenly - a rustle of wings,  
i'm trying to pretend to be asleep.

i open my eyes a little and smell cheap coffee and newspapers - that's cas.

sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, muttering incessantly in enochian and stroking dean's shoulder.

dean gradually began to calm down, he was breathing evenly and was no longer speaking in his sleep;  
castiel gently wiped away his tears, placed a gentle hand on his forehead, pushed his hair back from his face, and stared at him closely,

with a tender, tender look.

i'm not sure what's going on between them: they never announce what is in their heads and never talk about it; but I think it's clear without words.

it can see it in details: the casual touches, the looks they give each other, the distance, the little distance they keep when they're standing together, the way dean looks at his lips when cas speaks, and the way cas looks deep into his soul with his sky-blue eyes.

dean shuddered slightly,

cas gently put his hand on dean's palm, gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead that wasn't even a kiss; it was more of a touch of lips; and again, unexpectedly, the rustle of wings.

the smell of cheap coffee and newspapers was still hanging in the air.

dean snuffled peacefully in the dark,  
so i turned and tried to sleep, lost in the thoughts about my brother and the angel in a beige trenchcoat.


End file.
